


No amount of luck

by InfernalShadowTheif



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, I had a dream, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Oneshot, Post-Volume 7 (RWBY), Protective Team, RWBY - Freeform, Sad Yang, Short One Shot, Team RWBY - Freeform, Volume 7 (RWBY), Yang Xiao Long Angst, Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug, Yang centered, Yangs eye was hurt in her one on one with salem and nearly got it clawed out by the woman, all hope was lost, i just wanted to finish this lol, no one dies, ruby is missing, rwby 8 or maybe farther down??, she and weiss match now i suppose, team rnj and oscar are okay but recovering elswhere, they followed salem to her lair and were pretty messed up by her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalShadowTheif/pseuds/InfernalShadowTheif
Summary: A nightmare turned reality when Team RWBY and the gang pursue Salem in her retreat from Atlas, our fated heroes find that cornering such a being without more help can turn into a near death scenario leaving both teams down for the count and a missing Ruby.Bloodied and injured Yang tries to pick up and find her sister, but the mind is a cruel beast when pitted against a foe like Salem, this is her process while trying to get back up with her team and fight for a bit longer for what they want to keep.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 25





	No amount of luck

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my wips since last year, I woke up in the middle of the night to write just two lines of this and crashed again. I decided to make something of it in one night so bear in mind that I suck at short works lol.
> 
> Besides that thank you for taking the time to look at this and I hope it brings at least one person some enjoyment! 
> 
> Now I sleep finally.... (=_=;)/

Do you ever have one of those dreams where you just can't escape? One so real that your brain can't tell the difference?

Salem's lair, that place, it's the nightmare of what Yang was afraid of happening after she found out the truth. Her team, her friends. All of them including herself is lying on the cold stone floor waiting for their end, while her sister and the witch Salem are somewhere else.

Yang’s scared that this will be the last time shell see them all, scared for her family that she’s finally gotten back. For the life of her sister, her baby sister.

No amount of good luck will help and save us she solemnly thinks as she tries to blink the blood from her good eye. 

She struggles to try and stand on her feet, her breath is ragged her aura is all but gone as she gets her arm under herself to push up from the floor with a grunt.

No amount of luck will save us she repeats as she tries again and pushes.

She breathes harder, she knows that feeling in her chest is a bad sign of something wrong but she still pushes herself again. 

She drags her leg under herself, her knee is the best support she has right now, it's getting a bit harder to stay upright as she reaches down to pick up Cilicia which is barely loaded with maybe three rounds left of all the ammo she had on her after they all got inside hell itself. 

She slips it on her left wrist, no amount of luck will save us, she flicks her wrist to lock the ammo in place. 

Still resting on her knee she looks around the room when her eyes catch on her partner, the scratching of metal on the stone is loud while Blake pulls Gambol closer to her body. Her form shifts slowly up until she’s barely on her feet looking more ragged than Yang herself. 

“I know what you’re going to do, I won’t let you do it alone Yang.”

A grunt to her left, “neither will I for that matter. Not alone.” Yang doesn’t have to see who it was based on the voice of exasperation, even in a place like this Weiss’ words are proper.

Yang smiles and winces, luck she thinks.

“No amount of luck will save us you know, we might not be able to win or even stay alive once we go in there.” Are you sure you don't want to leave? She thinks.

A head of white hair comes into view of her good eye, Weiss looks worse than both herself and Blake, she shielded Ruby with everything she had until the witch overpowered her and took Ruby away.

She lifted Yang’s chin so shed see her eye to eye. “Luck isn't an all cosmic force Yang, you should know by now that we make our own luck. Luck won’t save us or even Ruby, you know why?” Yang shakes her head no.

Weiss bends down to hook Yang’s arm over her shoulder and Blake taking the hint moves in too to help the smaller woman get Yang back on her feet finally.

“No amount of luck will save us Yang because were going to save ourselves for once.” Said with a devout finality the heiress loads the last remaining cartridges into Myrtinester with a quick spin of its chamber and side-eyes the blonde. “Now let’s go help our leader.”

Yang bows her head willing the stinging tears in her eyes to go away, she clenches her fists finally and looks at her two teammates with fire back in her body. She’ll get her sister out of here no matter how much pain she feels now or even later,

“Damn right, let’s help her kick that witches ass!” The three huntresses push through the massive double doors and into the inner sanctum of their final fight as Yang thinks again-

No amount of luck will save us, so let’s go out and save ourselves.

Their story might stop here tonight and this nightmare may just be that, a nightmare,

but who's to say this story won’t end happy or continue either?

We make our own luck now.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do more oneshots?? let me know what you think or if you have ideas let me know on my tumblr! https://infernalshadowtheif.tumblr.com/


End file.
